Whats Left Of Our Stars
by Daughter0fAphrodite
Summary: Two Years After Augustus Passes What Happens With Hazel and Isaac
1. Chapter 1

Prologue. Hazels POV Its been about two years since I've physically lost my beautiful, lanky, metophorical Augustus Waters. I miss him dearly. Not a day goes by that I don't think about him, or how that I may soon be with him. I know that as of now of infinty is over. But I'd like to think soon, we'll have another one. Another infinty with out the fear of death, or one-way up rollercoasters, or cancer, but one were we can be happy, fearless. Fearless of everything (including oblivion.) I don't want to think that our infinity was only from 0 to 2 but from 0-infinty. I miss you so much Gus. Though I'm terrified of blowing and hurting, my family, and Isaac, and being added to Patricks never-ending list of cancer/chemo causilties, I cannot wait until the day I am reunited with you Augustus. But Gus, before I lost you and since I've lost you I've grown so much closer with Isaac. He is my friend and my shoulder to lean on, on the day I need you the most. Though I love you and cannot wait to be with you once more, I need to find happiness and love until that day. I Gus, my beautiful Augustus, I think I have. Now please don't be mad, because you will forever have my heart, I'll never love anyone with the same intesnty and passion I have for you. I have found love again. Not our love, but love. I'll see you soon Gus, Okay? 


	2. Chapter 2

**Prologue (Part 2)**

_Isaac's POV_

I haven't seen my best friend in about two years. God Gus I miss you. I lost everything that meant something to me besides my family and Hazel. I still can't believe you're gone. You were my best friend, my only friend. I miss losing Counterinsurgence 2: The Price of Dawn because of your heroic ass. I'll keep trying to save the kids for Gus, always.  
You passing has been so hard on Hazel. For the first few months after your funeral she just shut down and locked herself away. She barely let anyone in. I got to talk to her a few times, mainly when she was at her worst and needed someone. Had I been able to see I know she wouldn't have ever let me see her. I could tell from the way she sounded she wanted to die just to be with you. She told me that the only thing in the world she has thought about since you've been gone was what she'd to just to see you again, she misses you Gus, more than anything. She's been more social lately and seems more happy, but there's an emptiness in her voice and I know seeing you again is the only thing that can fill that emptiness.  
Gus, I know this may seem weird but I like her. No, I love her. Since I've coped with losing you helping her and being with her are the only thing I've been focused on for months. On those rare times I can hear her smile in her voice or her laughter I know she's the one. It feels wrong saying that because she was the one for you. Not me. But I want to be there for her and I want to be her one. I know I'll never have all of her heart because you have it and always will, but I just want a little, enough to make and keep her happy. I just want to be at least half the man you were for her.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hazel's POV**_

*Ring ring*

"Ughhhhhh" I roll over and look at the time 6:10 a.m. I only know one person who gets up and is a functional human this early in thw morning, Mrs. Waters. I look at my phone surprise I was right. What does she want so early? I answer my phone.

"Hello?" I say trying to sound awake.

"Hazel! Good morning! How are you?"

"I'm O.K., you?"

"Oh, I'm doing better. I was wondering if you could come over? I just now was able to get myself to look through Gus's room, and I found something I think you would like to read. If you could please bring Isaac with you. I found somethings he might want to see -er- well somethings you could read to him."

"Uhm yeah sure. What time would you like us over?"

"How about you guys come over for lunch?"

"That sounds good"

"Bye Hazel, see you later"

"Bye Mrs. Waters.

Goodness how is she so awake this early? I look at the clock 6:40, I could call Isaac around 7:30 and see if he wants to go.  
I haven't seen Mr. and Mrs. Waters in months, for days after Augustus passed I would go over there and just lay in his bed (They moved it back downstairs when he was still in the hospital) I would wrap myself in his blankets just to feel close with him again, I would spend hours in his bed crying, waiting for him to come downstairs and lie with me.. But clearly he never did.

I shower and get dressed, then I call Isaac and his phone goes straight to voice-mail, maybe he's still asleep? I'll call him again around 10, he should be awake then.

I go into the kitchen to grab a quick breakfast, Mom's in the living room watching re-runs of ANTM. I get a breakfast bar and bring mom one and we sit in silence eating our bars watching re-runs. Ever since Augustus passed me and mom haven't been talking to each other as much. We had a big argument one day and we haven't talked a whole lot since. Even though we both apologized we just kinda live together.

Once the re-run is over its 9:30, I guess I'll try to call Isaac again. I call this time it rings a couple of times but no one answers. I'm really starting to worry. Usually if Isaac doesn't answer his mom or brother will.

I tell mom that I'm going to Isaac's and then to go see Mrs. Waters. I take the keys and leave. I put on some Hectic Glow and go to Isaac's. It takes about 10-15 minutes to get to his house. I pull up and no one's home. Oh God.. I hope he's okay.

Just to make sure I go to the hospital and ask the lady at the front desk if Isaac or anyone in his family is here. She looks at me like I'm talking gibberish. I realized I'm not really talking just moving my mouth and wheezing. I go and sit down to catch my breath. Once I feel like I can talk again I go ask her again. She gives me one of those looks you never want to see when you ask about your best friends health. She takes my back to the ICU, she goes in to a room and ask if its okay for me to come in. I guess they said yes, she gives me one more of those looks and takes me back there.

The lights are off so its hard to see, but once my eyes adjust to the darkness I wish they wouldn't have let me in.


End file.
